The subject matter disclosed herein relates to filters, and more particularly to filters treated with plasma.
A gas turbine engine combusts a fuel-air mixture to generate hot combustion gases, which drive rotation of turbine blades in a turbine section. The gas turbine engine may be used to drive an electrical generator or another load. The gas turbine engine intakes air through an air filter, which removes particulate to protect internal components of the gas turbine engine. Unfortunately, existing air filters may be inadequate for certain environmental conditions, such as heavy fog, dust/sand storms, and other harsh conditions. An inadequate air filter may cause operational problems for the turbine, such as, unforeseen shutdown or increased performance degradation. Thus, under such harsh conditions, the installed air filter would require replacement with another more suitable air filter, thereby resulting in waste of the installed air filter.